pilot 1 ichigo and hibiki
by momoko653
Summary: this is the only one who are currently dating


Im Hibiki Hojo im 15 years old and im kanade minamino im also 15 we are suite precure so we are soul guardians of…

Hibiki: kanade

Kanade: yeah

Hibiki: it's boring without ichigo around

Kanade: well he is on holiday we can't stop that

Hibiki: so bored

Well as you can see Hibiki was the first cure to know her soul reaper before becoming a precure

Hibiki: let something fun happen

Kanade: why don't we go back and I will make you some cupcakes

Hibiki: yeah

So they went back

Meanwhile

Hummy: there here

Ichigo: Hibiki still doesn't know

Hummy: the legendary warriors pretty cure

Ichigo: Wait Hibiki and Minamino

Hummy: yeah nya

Ichigo: wait I can't get Hibiki hurt

Hummy: here power is very strong though nya

Back at kanade's

Hibiki: so hungry

Kanade: here

Hibiki: this is my favourite

Kanade: do you still miss Ichigo

Hibiki: yeah course I do I love him when he gets back I know he will kiss me

Kanade: Hibiki

Meanwhile

Grimmjow: those two have great spiral pressure

Hibiki: do you hear something

Kanade: yeah

Grimmjow: hello ladies

Hibiki: is there something behind us

Kanade: yeah I think so

Hibiki: ok

Grimmjow: behind you

Hibiki: who are you?

Grimmjow: im Grimmjow

Hibiki: something doesn't feel right

Kanade: what do you mean?

Hummy: stop it nya

Grimmjow: hummy you here to find the soul guardians

Hibiki: kanade run get out of here

Kanade: what about you

Hibiki: I will be fine

Kanade: Hibiki

Ichigo: How many times do I have to say stop hurting innocent girls?

Hibiki: that voice

Kanade: is that

Both: ichigo

Ichigo: hey

Grimmjow: I will be back

Hibiki: what's going on?

Ichigo: ok im a soul reaper

Hibiki: soul reaper?

Kanade: ichigo what's going on?

Hibiki: yeah and why are you all cut up

Ichigo: just got back from an arrancar fight

Both: huh

Hummy: please Hibiki kanade become pretty cure

Hibiki: pretty cure

Hummy: yeah you don't want to see him in that state again do you

Hibiki: ichigo

Later

Hibiki: pretty cure whats going on

Hummy: you're thinking still

Hibiki: hummy

Hummy: hello

Hibiki: I don't want to see ichigo in that state im going to become a pretty cure

Hummy: you still need a partner

Hibiki: ichigo?

Hummy: no

Hibiki: why not

Hummy: the task is to protect ichigo from become vasto lorde

Hibiki: Vasto lorde?

Hummy: you and kanade have to do it

Hibiki: ok I will do it

Hummy: you will

Hibiki: yes I will ring kanade and see what she thinks

Then she rang kanade

Hibiki: hello kanade

Kanade: hello

Hibiki: about the soul guardian thing im going to do it

Kanade: I don't know Hibiki I can't do it

Hibiki: why

Kanade: im not fight material

Hibiki: you're afraid

Kanade: no im not

Hibiki: then why else would you say it

Kanade: because it's up to you Hibiki

Hibiki: but I can't transform without another person with strong spiral pressure, meet me at the park

Kanade: ok

So later

Hibiki: kanade

Kanade: so why did you ask me to come here I don't want to be a precure

Hibiki: kanade you so stubborn

Grimmjow: so it's you two again

Hibiki: Grimmjow

Grimmjow: you even remember my name

Kanade: what do you want?

Grimmjow: I want you to come with me

Hibiki: we won't

Kanade: Hibiki, ok I admit it im afraid to become a precure

Hibiki: kanade

Hummy: kanade you were afraid this whole time

Kanade: yes

Hibiki: kanade I was afraid as well but I know I can fight to keep ichigo safe

Kanade: Hibiki

Hummy: use these just shout let's play precure modulation

Hibiki: let's do it

Kanade: ok

Both: let's play precure modulation

Grimmjow: what

Hibiki: playing the wild tune cure melody

Kanade: playing the smooth tune cure rhythm

Both: suite precure

Grimmjow: so it is you guys

Hummy: I found them

Ichigo: hummy you did

Melody: rhythm u ok

Rhythm: yes

So cure melody and cure rhythm were is a very long fight until

Melody: let do this rhythm

Rhythm: ok melody

Melody and rhythm: pretty cure passionate harmony

Hummy: you did it

Ichigo: Hibiki u ok

Melody: ichigo in this form call me cure melody

Ichigo: ok cure melody

The end


End file.
